


The Grand Empire (AU)

by LovelyReader96



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyReader96/pseuds/LovelyReader96
Summary: Raditz has only kept his mind on one thing which has been serving the King! One day King Vegeta II sends him to investigate about strange things happening at a village. What Raditz finds there has him changing in his self beliefs and finding love he never thought he would encounter.





	1. Beginning Of All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thanks for taking the time to read my story! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

In

      A 

           Twist

                      Of

                           Fate

                                    Universes 

                                                    Are

                                                          Changed

                                                                            For the good? or For the worst ?

 

 

 

There he stood tall and masculine. His hair up like a fire that was set by the gods. His pure black eyes gazing over the crowd of saiyan men and women. All of them roaring with excitement.

He chuckled deeply before clearing his throat.

"For years we have fought off those things called "Tuffles" , we have fought those idiotic ice creatures such as Frezia and now we are supreme. We are the ultimate force that rules over all of these world's. I, King Vegeta, want to give all of you a chance." King Vegeta paused he brought his hands down onto the podium he stood near.

A smirk traveled upon his face. He looked upon his citizens. He brought a gloved closed fist up. "I want to give you a chance to go and gain more territory. I want you to destroy all those who looked down upon us. I want to bring our future Saiyan children into a world of Saiyan world domination!" He said his final words before turning from the crowd.

"King vegeta!!"the crowd yelled out. The saiyan crowd roared with life at the thought of going out and taking what was theirs.

King Vegeta walked down the stairs into the back room of the stage. His hands held tightly behind his back. His cape flapping behind him.

A smirk planted fully on his face still there even after leaving the spot light. He was walking down the hall never once stopping his steady speed. Passing door after door. People after people. Each person bowing and saluting.

He made it to the door he was looking for. He brought his hand on the door knob before turning it and pushing it open.

 

"King Vegeta my lord." Came a soft raspy voice. A women kneeled quickly to the floor that was in the middle of the room. She had dark black wavy unruly hair. It went past her jawline to her shoulder blades. Her head bowed lowly to the ground. A fist planted on the floor and her other hand over her heart.

King Vegeta closed the door behind him. "You may rise." He told the women. She started to stand up but failed to. She brought a hand to her stomach. Her stomach was the main issue. It was well hidden underneath the dress she had on. But as she stood up you could see a simple bump give away. "I am sorry my king but my knees are-"

"My Queen." He took three steps and was close to her in seconds. He grabbed her left hand and then wrapped an arm around the small of her back. Her eyes traveled slowly up to the kings of the saiyans. "My king what a wonderful speech." She told him with her soft raspy voice. Her hands slowly went to touch each of his gloved hands.

The King chuckled. "Oh you liked my speech? Well I have more speechs to come. As we annihilate each race off the grid." He told her. He brought her to a chair and sat her down. The women patted her stomach. "I hope this child comes out as strong as our little Vegeta." She commented.

"Pfft strong as me mother. I think not."came a tiny voice. The pair turned to look at a tiny boy who wasnt even knee high. His hair stood up tall and fearless. His pure black eyes studied his mother. His little arms crossed over his tiny chest. "Mother when that brat comes out I want to know what his power level is!" He declared.

His small frown on his face increased as his mother chuckled at her son. "My prince you are the strongest of them all." She told him. Vegeta "hned" he walked towards his mother not before giving a bow to his father. "Father a great speech. I wish to one day have the correct and calculated words to make those third class idiots obey me." He told his father. King Vegeta nodded his head. "You may rise my son. But know this, always have a steady hand. " He raised a gloved hand up in a fist.

"Never fall to those weaklings." He told him in a stern voice.King Vegeta looked down upon son. "Vegeta why don't you go with Nappa prove you're the son of a great king. Go kill all of the Tuffles."

Vegeta's frown soon turned to a very big smirk for a child. He started to chuckle. "Father of course I will end them all." He concluded.

\--------------------------------------New Paths Are Created------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't wait for this. I want to fight now!" Roared Bardock. He slammed his cup of beer onto the table slab of the bar. A group of saiyans all sat about drinking themselves silly. He took another swig of his beer.

"Bardock I can't ..... can't we just wait another week." Complained one of his 3 man squad. Bardock turned to look at him. A small smirk created itself slowly on his face. "Oh why wait when there's other worlds to conquer. I want to feel the blood boiling in my veins again. I want war." He told him. He took another drink of his beer. His smirk fell as soon as it appeared.

"War bardock is that all you can think about?"

He looked over to see his women Gine. She stood just at his shoulders. Her hair black as the night sky. Her eye lashes so long it might have touched her cheeks. Her eyes pure black. She had a hand on her stomach and a hand in a small boys grasp.

Bardock snorted. "What do you want Gine?" He asked looking away from her. Gine walked closer to him dragging the tiny child with her."Bardock you said you would train with Raditz yesterday....its today Bardock!! You can't just keep shrugging it off!" She pointed out. The small boy besides her hid behind her small legs.

Bardock tsked looking down at the kid. "Gine I told you to stop following me down here. I don't need a women to talk me unless its about sex."  His eyes narrowed down at his son. He bent down a bit to his son. "Lesson number one don't hide behind a women kid." He said before kicking him to the side.

His table laughed in an uproar. Gine gasped going to her injured son. "Bardock seriously a real lesson!"she yelled. She picked up her son slowly to his feet. Her stomach touching her knees. She was of course heavily pregnant. "Come on Raditz maybe you can train with Tora then with this idiot." She commented before leaving the scene of the bar

Bardock was getting claps on his shoulders and yells of support. But yet he had a very very small frown that wouldn't go away.

"Haha you sure showed her!"

"Women all they are for is to be our baby makers."

"You said that right the last time a women talked to me like that i slapped her so hard she meet Frezia in the after-" SLAP

"Why are you lying Mindo!" Screamed a saiyan women.

Bardock sat back in his sit and ordered another beer. The bar tender grabbed the glass and slide it to him. "I want more great conquers and a better place for my son and unborn child." He said softly giving a slight toast. He drink the beer in one gulp.

\----------------------------------With New Paths New People Appear------------------------------------------------------

"I am sorry. Everyone I am truly sorry." A small old man sat on a tree stomp. His left hand on his right side. He sighed looking down to the floor.

A small crowd was near him. All were seated near the old man. Women held their crying babies. Men held their women. The old man looked back up to his people. "We have to move... the saiyans will be back tomorrow we move more west." He instructed to his people.

One man stood up slowly. He looked around and could see the defeated looks his people had. He had red cherry curly hair that stopped at the nape of his neck. He had wide green eyes with a slight twinkle in it.

He looked towards the lights that were far away. Where the lights never turned off. Thats where the saiyans live. A soft breeze went through his hair making it shift. "I have to go master Bo." He told the old man. He brought his green gaze to the older man. The old man nodded coughing heavly. "Go, Daichi. Go..."

The young man known as Daichi tsked. "What have we done to deserve this....We had so much powerful technology. And then what happened?!?!?!?Master Bo our race it is dying." He told the older man through clenched teeth. The older man looked up at Daichi and then looked away.

"Daichi go to her. We only have so much time before the monkeys king comes for us. Go-"He bent our covering his mouth with his hand and coughed roughly into it. Daichi walked briskly towards him. He grabbed his hand. The others walked towards the older man.

"Daichi is he okay...."

"Oh no not master Bo."

Daichi's eyes narrowed slowy. He could feel the old mans heat go away from his hand. "Master Bo is dead. Everyone."he said softly as he let the older mans hand go. It fell to his side. "Everyone Master Bo is dead. We need to go into hiding we need too-"

"You don't need to do anything!"

Daichi stood up straight. "Saiyans what else do you want!" He yelled looking up at the big men. They stood over atleast 10ft. His green eyes narrowed. The saiyan smirked glaring down at the him.

"Well you can say King Vegeta said to finish the job." He said as a small smirk grew on his face. A smaller person who was at the mans waist walked next to him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a dark look over his face. He snorted.

"Stop with this small chit chat Nappa. I believe my father said to finish the-" "Finish them off to prove you are his son!" Nappa cut in with a slighy dark chuckle.

Daichi eyed the both of them through narrowed eyes. Little prince Vegeta turned his eyes slowly to Nappa."Shut the fuck up Nappa."

Daichi looked down at his waist and saw his laser gun. He needed to grab it and then he would blast them both. Vegeta turned his gaze back to them. "You are all worthless scum that need to be dealt with." He brought a small gloved hand up. In his grasp a small enegry beam started to collect itself.

Daichi froze as his green gaze starred into the beam of this small childs hand.

"Ahhhh"  
"We are all dead!!"

People started to get up and run around like headless beasts. Not really sure where they were going. "Look at them Nappa! Look how they run!" Yelled Prince Vegeta. He rolled back his shoulder before tossing the energy past Daichi to a group of Tuffles. Screams of pain echoed through out the land.

Daichi felt like he couldn't move what was the use of this. He was going to die anyways. He was going too---- No he had to see her one more time before his destined death. Daichi looked back down to his waist before grabbing his laser gun."Do not give up!!" He yelled before putting on his eye glass. He pointed his laser gun to the Prince and aimed. The laser spat out the charge hitting the prince's hand.

"Ah!" The prince yelped in surprise. Daichi watched as the saiyans eyes went to him. He gripped tightly to his gun and pointed again. "You are monsters that don't deserve this chance at all!" He yelled out.

He felt tears start to prickle at the corner of his eyes. "I am going to end your life!" He yelled as he pulled the trigger.  The charge went off but he felt a quick sting on his hands. Smoke collected itself around him. His hands started to hurt more and more.

The laser gun had gone off it blow up in his hands. "Nice job Nappa."

Daichi kneeled down in the smoked area. He grabbed his side with one of his injured hands. "Where did he go?"

"Prince Vegeta I think I found him I-"

"ahhhhhhgahahah"

"Ooops nevermind its a women. Well they,sure squeeze easily." Nappa commented.

Daichi looked around and noticed the smoke was still heavy around him. This was his time to get going he had too. He had to see her before he was gone.

Daichi limped slowly towards a wooded area. He had a hand on his side. Blood oozed out of his mouth slowly. He was almost to the area that she had said to meet her at.

He wanted to see her face before he.......Daichi fell face first onto the dirt floor. He groaned painfully. He rolled over to his side grabbing tighter onto his wound. He looked down and noticed that more blood came out.

"Fuck." He cursed. He tried sitting up but pain echoed within his stomach. Something moved around behind him. He stopped moving around to look.

A big shadow went over him. "Who-who is there?" He asked coughing slightly. He tried to look again but couldnt the person was far off but not too far off they must have been a saiyan. "Go ahead finish me off!" He yelled. He looked back up to the night sky. His green gaze focusing on anything more then this event that will happen.

"Why would I do that?" Asked a women. She walked closer the shadow growing more and more onto him. She stood just at his head starring down at him. Her hands were at her waist her tail going back and forth. "Looks like you went through hell and back Daichi." She commented before kneeling down.

She grabbed the small mans nearly lifeless body. She was small..smaller then the natural humanoid saiyans. But she was still bigger then this Tuffle ,Daichi. Daichi looked up at the women. She had long black hair that spilled over her shoulders and tickled his face. She had a slight gray color of eyes and very pink lips. The lips he loved to kiss. Her eyes were sharpened to the point she always looked like she was angry.

He brought a hand up to her cheek. "Letta" he said softly. His green gaze stayed steady with her gray gaze. He smiled slowly as he rubbed his hand on her cheek. Letta stroked his red curly head softly with her index finger. "Daichi I'm sorry about my people."she told him before placing a small kiss on his head. Daichi chuckled. "Letta its not your fault. Your people are them not you." He told her as he kept his gaze on her.

"DaDa Hurt?" Something on this saiyans women back moved around. A little head poked from behind Lettas shoulder Daichi smiled. "Oh Anita my child. You're the one I wanted to see." He told the child. The baby had big green eyes and very long lashes. She smiled. Her curly hair stayed under a tiny little cap. It was red as the blood coming out of Daichi.

Daichi laughed. "Oh Letta I wished I could be here for her. I love our daughter I love you. I-" he stopped talking to let out a choked sob. He brought his hands onto his face crying none stop.

Letta rubbed her lovers back with her hand. Even though he was smaller then her by many ways she still loved him and their child. But she couldn't bring Anita with her to the city. They would know. So she couldn't go back either what she hoped was to live with Daichi and his people but now that plan was gone. She would do something.

Daichi stopped crying and looked up to his women and his child. "Letta tell Anita one day will help our people. I hope one day she could could co-" Daichi stopped talking as his words got softer and softer. He stopped talking all together. His hands went limp to his side. His green gaze focused up past Letta. Letta sighed and placed him on the floor. She brought her palm to his eyes and slide them down closing them.

"Dada Gone?" Letta felt tears start to collect. "We have to be strong lets go Anita hopefully one day we will fight our people...no..we will fight them Anita I will teach you."

What

          Will

                  Happen

                               In

                                   This

                                          Universe? 


	2. The Story Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thanks for taking the time to read my story! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

An alien creature was presented on a 50 foot silk black t.v screen. The alien was a gray color with spikes lined across his head and 2 beady red eyes wide in fear were fit on his face as he stood there. He looked to the side for a second and then looked back to the front as he waited to speak fidgeting in his spot. The screen glitched slight making the image of the alien disappear and appear back just as quickly.

 "King Vegeta, Please we only have what you gave us last week. T-There are no more lands that can make any harvest. I-"

"Silence." Vegeta's raspy voice interrupted the small aliens plea for help. The king of all saiyans sat on his throne watching with his cold calculated dark gaze as a firm frown displayed its self with each passing second. He watched in pleasure as the creature recoiled back in fear at the sudden Kings interruption. The alien bowed his head and brought his hands together lifting them above himself and shakily spoke. "I'm-I'm sorry my King." 

"Was my fathers gifts of land to your people not enough?" Vegeta asked clearly irradiated with where this conversation was going. It was always like this, the creatures would come crawling on their knees crying and pleading for more food. But for what? Before his fathers passing his father had divided certain parts of this planet into sectors. The first sector was the main branch which was Vegeta City. It was where all the saiyans lived in riches while in the other sectors were the more pitiful and poorer areas.

But what was it to Vegeta that they had decided to move onto his planet. They should have known that any other species that wasn't a saiyan would always be considered as anything else but an equal to them. That he was sure they had taught everyone a lesson those 20 sum years ago with the Tuffle incident.

  The alien creatures beady red eyes widen in fear at Vegeta's words. The creature instantly bowed his head and cried out. "King Vegeta what your father has done is beyond what we would ever have wanted. W-We would never ever disgrace his name by saying such things." He pleaded. The huge screen turned off for a second before spitting back out the image of the alien kneeling before the monitor and shaking. Vegeta had enough of this conversation he grew way too bored. He brought a gloved hand up and gave a wave.

"I'm done here. I can see a spoiled creature when I see one. You have till the next full moon to gather your men and present to me a feast from your land. Don't disappoint me." The screen then turned off quickly the last image was the alien creature talking with wide eyes. "How pitiful my father dies and leaves me in such a ugly mess. He laughs in his grave at me I swear by it. Him and his tests will be the end of me." Vegeta spat. He stood up from his throne his cape swishing behind him as he walked down the steps.

"Hail Vegeta!" An encore of voices rang out through the royal hall. Saiyan men stood before Vegeta all lined up alongside the steps leading towards the double doors. They each went down on there knees bowing before him. "King Vegeta your father would never plan such a thing for you. He loved and adored you. Why would he leave you in a such mess if anything King Vegeta its those damned immigrate aliens." Voiced Vegeta's adviser.  Nappa appeared behind Vegeta his arm held behind his back and bowed. Vegeta tsked at Nappa's response he looked over his shoulder with a narrowed gaze.

"My father was a dumb man. That's why hes gone. " Vegeta clarified before bringing his dark narrowed gaze back to the front as he made his way towards the doors. He could hear the saiyan man follow quickly behind him. He needed to check something out on those aliens. Out of every sector of this planet that sector was the area that had the most land. The other sectors really had a reason to cry and kneel before him for help but that one. He brought a gloved hand up to stroke his chin as he thought about what step to take next. Something was going on among his sectors something his father had not told him before his damned passing. Damn him and his tests.

"Nappa I want you to take Raditz and go and pay a visit to our little villagers. I want you to bring me a batch of dirt from their land. I wish to test it and see what exactly is bringing them such misfortune. Also why not help them level their land." He ordered before leaving through the double doors.  "Yes King Vegeta!"

 

\--------------------------------

"Another good mission?"

Raditz placed his cup on the brown table top before him his fingers holding tightly to it. "Whats it to you Bardock?" He asked with bitterness clearly in his response. He hadn't expected for this man to be here at the bar in mid day. His father didn't look a day older then 25 with the same bushy black hair that spilled all over the place to his wrinkle less face. The only way of telling how old this man was by his dark steady gaze that showed a mans past. Death.

But why his father was here was beyond him. His father usually hung around the training station beating up any newbies that dared approach him for one on one training. Many had flocked to his father to become a student of the man who had single handily defeated Frieza which then brought him to fight off those pesky students. From there he would only venture to the bars at night to get away from the spot light. Raditz brought the cup to his lips taking a small sip of the drink. He watched with his dark gaze as his father shrugged. "Just wanting to know what my boys are up too. And of course to ask about-" "Don't ask me about Gine. Go ask her if you have a question." He snapped interrupting his father.

It was one of those days again when Bardock would feel bad and wanted to know how Gine was doing to make his day happy knowing that she wanted him more anything to come home. He finally realized what his father was doing one day at the age of 16 when he saw his fathers once sour attitude turn all around in the news that Gine missed him. He was a sick man that Raditz wished he could strangle with his bare his hands. Bardock grabbed his drink and throw his head back dumping the rest of his drink into his mouth. "Don't be so pissy thats your downfall."He said absent minded.

Raditz slammed his cup harshly against the table top. "I'm going." He stood up from his seat and dug into his armor. He pulled out a small brown bag and took out a couple of gold coins throwing them on the table.  The bartender rushed quickly to his table a small alien creature about waist height to Raditz grabbed the coins. "Thank you." It chirped bowing slightly before going back to what it was doing. He turned from the table towards the opening of the bar but not before hearing his father speak to him. "Bye son." 

Raditz felt his insides clench painfully at the tainted words his father had spoken to him. He was not this ass holes son. "Fuck off Bardock." He throw over his shoulder before leaving out of the bar. He felt a small breeze wash over his body as he walked into the streets of Vegeta city. The small conversation with his father did leave him slightly agitated. He wished he could settle this out with a dual of dominance to knock his father down from his prideful thinking. 

He scoffed too bad that sort of dual no longer existed it had since been outlawed because of the mess saiyan men left afterwards. "Raditz answer this is Nappa." His scouter rang out. He brought a finger up to his scouter pressing a small button on it. The green screen on his scouter lite up showing a message had appeared. He opened it with another press of his finger and saw a map."Nappa what is the reasoning of sending me an image of a map?" He asked as he scanned it with his eye. The map had soon turned into a 3-d image show casing masses of land with small hill like structures. He could see little life forms running about the map showing him it was a village. 

"What else is the reasoning Raditz? We have a mission to rough up the villagers. I will explain everything when we meet up in 20mins by the statue of King Vegeta The Great." Nappa's annoying voice stated. Raditz concluded this is what he needed to get his mind off his damned father. He pressed the button and answered back. "Yes Nappa I will." In this time he could probably check up on his mother and his brother. He actually needed to talk to his brother about a few things dealing with his training that he lacked to show effort in. Which angered Raditz since he had to pull a few strings for his baby brother to get the best training from the best people minus Bardock. His brother was probably hanging around where there mother worked. The meat market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm glad you made it to the end! I hope you loved my chapter and are excited for the next! TRUST ME! You will not forget this beloved story!


	3. Chapter 3

Tiny T.V screens were lined a long the walls of a small darken room that had saiyans seated in desks typing away. The hum of the computers and small sounds of fingers hitting keyboards were the only things heard making the room seem very eerie.  

"So what did you want to show me?" Vegeta demanded. The mighty King stood in the center of the room looking at the screens with his dark narrowed gaze. He was called there to look at a report that someone had deemed strange and it was about the village he had since talked to. "King Vegeta it has something to do with sector 2 and the water supply." Came a saiyan from the side of Vegeta. The water supply? The water supply that the villagers had were strictly for the fields to help grow the food. He nodded his head slightly. 'And what has that have to do with the video? Did you catch someone messing with the water supply?" He asked bringing his gaze down to the saiyan man. The man slightly shrink back and nodded nervously.

He brought a small tablet like device up and started to move his fingers along the screen. There were tiny like circles that glowed underneath the saiyan mans finger tips as he moved it along the device.  With a dead king brought about a generation of technology that sparked like a wild fire. Vegeta had deemed it appropriate to attach cameras to every sector of his planet to make sure everything was watched over.

Vegeta looked back to the screen and saw all T.Vs were showing scenes of the village life. Some t.v screens showed a family of aliens gathered outside and chirping about something. The younger alien pointed upwards and seemed to have a smile on its face but quickly the older alien slapped the creatures hand down scowling it. That was oddly very weird...."Right there King Vegeta we noticed something in the sky as soon as that creature pointed up." Came the saiyan man as he produced another image onto the screens. There was the sky shown and some dark shadow passed quickly by.

Vegeta nearly felt his stomach drop slightly in shock. "Rewind that and play it slower." He instructed. The video was re winded and the shadow popped back onto the screen. He watched as the shadow crossed the screen slowly. It looked like the shadow was draped in a dark cloak but that wasn't what had him surprised. He watched with a steady gaze as the shadow produced a tail like appendage as the cloak flipped upwards. "King Vegeta that looks like one of our own. They are actually seen here as well near the water pum-" " This doesn't leave the room about what we found." Vegeta snapped interrupting the saiyan. He couldn't believe it but he was just fooled by these pathetic villagers. They had been unexpectedly been declining in their worth recently but he had thought they were just being worthless creatures. The lands not being presentable for harvesting now made sense.

Someone who was a saiyan was helping these creatures with a plan of doing what? They were suffering themselves with no- Vegeta felt as if he wanted to slam his fist into the nearest breathing thing. He quickly brought a gloved hand up to his scouter and pressed a button. "Nappa I want you to destroy that village in sector 2! Leave no survivors."He ordered quickly. He couldn't believe he was fooled for so long. "But King Vegeta sir that sector is valuable to us!?" Nappas voice interjected. Vegeta felt his eyebrow twitch at his advisers voice making him irradiated. "Nappa don't question me just follow my damned orders you swine." He cursed before ending the transmission from the idiot.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Raditz walked along the dirt path making dust fly slightly up with each step he took. He was in the shopping center of the city of Vegeta it was where things such as armor,food,scouters, and many other things were sold to saiyans. It was lined up with tents of all different colors from purple to red. It wasn't that busy as he watched saiyan people entering and leaving different tents to people talking outside of them. He neared one tent that was towards the back.   
He pulled the flap upwards and had to slightly bend his head downwards to enter the  tent entrance. A small women with shoulder length black hair and a onyx black eyes walked across the dirt floor in her hands she held an ax as she dragged about a thick leg of meat behind her. She placed the thick leg onto a table and started to cut it into smaller pieces.

"Mother." He called. The women turned around with the ax still in her hand with a raised black brow. She had a slight twinkle in her eyes but her features held slight age as well as small wrinkles were etched on her face. "Raditz? What are you here for?" She asked swiftly. Raditz walked more into the tent as he let his gaze drop around the small area. "I'm looking for Kakarot he's missed some training."Raditz explained as he wandered around the tent. Kakarot was known to visit their mother when ever he wanted to miss out on his training. His mother of course never seemed to want to turn in the delinquent.

"Oh! Uh your br-brother isn't here. Um maybe y-you should check out the um-" "Mother please don't lie I can tell when your lying. You stutter like broken scouter giving out orders."Raditz interrupted as he looked around the tent one more time. The small tent held very little furniture so hiding here would be awfully hard for his brother but not impossible. There was a cabinet with two doors just big enough to hide such an idiot. He felt a smirk grace itself across his face as he made his way towards the cabinet.

"If I were a boy who liked to run away from practice where would I be?"He stated as he causally walked passed it slowly. His good hearing instantly caught on to something shuffling about in the small cabinet. His hand instantly shot out to the cabinets doors and broke through the wooden compartment. He felt pieces of wood scrap across his arms as his fingers encircled around, what he knew now, Kakarots wrist.

"Damnit!"

Raditz yanked back his arm from the wooden cabinet keeping a firm grip on his younger brother. The younger saiyan man tumbled out of the cabinet hitting the dirt floor with a loud thud. He yanked his wrist free from Raditz grasp and stood up slowly. "You just have to keep on following me don't ya?"He asked bitterly as he dusted himself. He was dressed in the saiyan armor that was white small stripes of brown it stopped just above his waist line and his body suit was a dark navy blue with pointy white boots on his feet. Raditz scoffed bringing his arms across his chest. "Kakarot don't sound so pleased that you have your big brother checking up on you. If you did your duty as a saiyan warrior then I wouldn't have to be onto you like this. As the younger brother of a com-" "As a younger brother of the commander you have to join the military" Kakarot interrupted with a mocking tone in his voice.

He leaned against the cabinet that once housed him with his arms crossed over his chest. He was the absolute splitting image of their father with his black mid-night hair spurting about to the very way he acted. He would indeed end up like their father which he had not wanted to be done but the way things were going he was sure something like that would happen. "Kakarot I-" "Raditz you are needed quickly. Our orders have been changed to "delete" the villagers. Come immediately to the edge of Vegeta so I can explain the mission properly."Came Nappa from his scouter. Raditz replied quickly to the new founded information with a yes sir but not before questioning to himself in why the mission had changed. 

He turned from his brother and made his way towards the entrance of the tent. "Bye mother."He voiced as he lifted up the flap with his hand. "Bye Raditz."He heard her small voice reply. He looked over his shoulder meeting his brothers gaze. "When I get back Kakarot get ready to answer for all of these absences."He stated. He watched as his brother throw him the finger making Raditz scoff at the childish behavior and then left the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm glad you made it to the end! I hope you loved my chapter and are excited for the next! TRUST ME! You will not forget this beloved story!


End file.
